A Gift from the God
by angara
Summary: Bulma goes on a date with Yamcha but she gets into trouble. Vegeta needs to save her.


A Gift from the God

Disclaimer :I do not own DBZ

   Vegeta opened the fridge and started rummaging. He took out a jar of pickles, ham and a mayonnaise. Slapping the ham onto the bread, he mumbled something about being stronger than Kakarot, a third-class, and himself, a Saiyajin prince.

   "Vegeta, you really should forget about Goku and train for the androids!" snapped Bulma; still moody from the last argument she had with that Yamcha. "Shut it up, woman! You do not tell me what to do! Besides without me, you pathetic human weaklings will die fighting those nuts and bolts." Retorted the Saiyajin no Ouji and he promenaded to his precious gravity chamber to train in his daily basis.

   After six hours of intense training, he walked out as wet as a leech with sweat. He laid his laborious body. That Kakarot had become a super-saiyajin when he had not. He felt anemic and on his bed and dozed off without having a shower. He had his usual nightmares that he had nearly everyday overrunned by a peasant saiyajin who are supposed to be no match for him. He woke up and ignored the pain that shot through his body. He had decided to train now, 24 hours, 7 days a week.

   A tiny squeaky voice yelled at him the tenth time to stop his insane training through the computer screen. Her ultimate resort to stop him was…"STOP TRAINING OR I WILL SHUT DOWN YOUR CHERISHED BLASTED GRAVITY CHAMBER!" *gulp* Vegeta did not listen to her, for he knew (thought he knew) that that onna would not do such a thing. However, little did he know how determined she was.

   The huge ball of metal and circuits cooled down, making a mechanical beeping sound. "Why the hell did you do that! If I don't train, that metalheads will bring end to your beloved pitiful planet and your pathetic friends won't be able to save it either!" screamed Vegeta at her until his own ears hurt. "Because you might die training and my 'pathetic' friends are weaker than you so they will not be able to save my 'beloved pitiful' planet." said Bulma sarcastically. He grunted and left.

   Goku appeared in the patio with his usual goofy smile plastered in his face. He rang the doorbell of the C.C. building and was surprised when no one opened it. He wanted to spar with Vegeta because Gohan and Piccolo were becoming quite, not good enough for him. He walked through the lawn and found Bulma sitting in a bench. He decided to give her a little scare.

   "BOOO!!!" Goku shouted, creeping up behind her back. It startled Bulma and she fell backwards on top of him. "Hey! What was that for!" she shrieked and dusted herself. Goku had not noticed that she was working on the laptop and when she was startled she had dropped it. It had been split in half. Bulma screamed and slapped Goku across the face with all her might.

   Goku and apologized for thousand times but he asked a million times what a computer was. To her irritation she kicked him out of the house. Vegeta saw all of this and thought it must have felt very good to kick him out. Goku never came back.

   Just then Yamcha arrived. Because of Goku, she had not gotten ready. She said that she would be back in a minute. Yamcha was not training at all. Instead he was busy dating his girlfriends.

   After half an hour later, Bulma *finally* came down wearing a pink tube top, a red PVC miniskirt with a matching red heels. "What do you think?" she asked Yamcha excitedly. "Wow! You look great! Now this is what we call a couple!" Yamcha commented. He himself was wearing a cap with the logo 'YAMCHA ROCKS!', a camouflage top, baggy jeans and an 'Adidas' trainers without socks on.

   They both leapt into Yamcha's new 'Black Spider' and began to roll to the luxurious restaurant in town.

   The sound of lively people chattering, the smell of fried bacon and the taste of sour sweat woke Bulma. They have been riding for about two hours now. "Yam, I think we have gone past the restaurant. Stoop!!!" shouted Bulma at the top of her lungs, just to make Yamcha hear her.

   Yamcha stepped on the brake and asked, " What's your problem? We're going to the one out of town." " Let me go! I only wanted to have a nice dinner with my boyfriend in the city!" screamed the onna, punching him hard on the chest. She did not want to go.

   Vegeta opened the gravity chamber door and started searching for Bulma. She was not there. Then he remembered that she has gone out with that Yamcha jerk. He decided to find them and make her restart the gravity chamber. He really needed to become a super-saiyajin.

   He found the two of them with ease but Bulma was in deep trouble.

   Yamcha had taken Bulma to his old wolf gang in the desert. He said to them that she was another one. The guy who seemed to be the leader suggested that they should sell her as a slave. Surprisingly, Yamcha agreed. Vegeta heard all of this and now he needed to save the onna from the hands of the bandits.

   'Of course I would handle them with ease.' thought Vegeta with a rogue smirk. He kicked the bald one who reminded him of Krillen in the face and he let go of Bulma. He managed to decimate the gang and another and another and another with no difficulty.

   He blasted the rest until Yamcha was the only one left. "You don't deserve her, traitor!" yelled Vegeta, as he threw him a ki blast. "Mind your own business, monkey-boy! Why do you care anyway!" roared Yamcha, giving him a stab from the back. Vegeta collapsed.

   "Ha, the monkey-boy is defeated by me so he can't hurt you, Bulma." Yamcha offered her his hand but she did not take it. Instead she kicked him in the face with her heels, which really hurt him.

   Vegeta took woke and slammed Yamcha onto the ground. He fell unconscious.

   Vegeta took the onna by the waist and fled back to the Caps. Corp. building.

   Bulma wrapped her arms around the neck of her savior and whispered, "You really are a gift from God." In the ears of Vegeta no Ouji.  


End file.
